Fang's Hidden Love
by Healing of Harms
Summary: Fang's trying to get up the courage to tell Max how he feels, but will someone get in the way and try to stop him from telling Max that he loves her. Based after Final Warning and after they go to the coordinates the voice gives them. FAX Chapter 6 up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride Max and Fang would be together already!**

**Author's Note: After suffering from serious writers block a few stories have popped into my head and then the stories stopped and I got stuck again. This story popped into my head when I was bored in the library today at school. It is going to be a short series, only a few chapters. Its something to get my mind distracted from writers block for my other stories. R & R please! Reviews are medicine for writer's block, ideas for what to happen are great. If you want an update sooner than review and you will get your wish.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_He looked deep into her eyes as if he would find all of his answers there. "Max I'm in lo-…"_

_Fang awoke from his daze with a slap to his face. It was from no other than Maximum Ride, the love of his life._

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You seemed to be in some kind of trance and were about to fly straight into me"

Well Fang had been in love with Max for a long time now; maybe even from the first time he saw her face, so long ago when they were stuck at the school. He didn't know what to do, because Max didn't seem to feel the same way about him. Fang first realized he was in love with his best friend when he first saw her kiss that guy Sam, from that school they went to when the flock had lived with that traitor Anne Walker. He had gotten so jealous it scared him. It drove Fang crazy seeing Max with that guy, instead of him. Even though he himself had kissed someone at that school, her name was Lisa. It turned out that she was just using him to get the football team captain jealous so he would ask her out.

"I still don't think that gives you the right to slap me." Fang said simply

"Well, since when are you such a chatterbox" Max asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on you never talk this much. What gives? Just wanted to speak your mind?" Now it seemed Max was getting frustrated but she still wanted to know.

"I don't know, I guess I just never really had anything to say."

"So what you're saying is just all of a sudden you have something to say?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why are you acting so pissy?"

Completely frustrated Max flew off ahead of the rest of the flock.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Gazzy asked cheerfully

"Arizona" Max said as the Flock started to cheer. Max smiled too herself things had been going really well lately no one had attacked them, and now they got to go visit her Mom and half-sister Ella.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked it. More too come soon. Now please review!**


	2. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: The usual if I owned Maximum Ride Max and Fang would be together, and Max wouldn't fly away every time Fang kissed her.**

**A/N: Here's CHAPTER 1! I know you have all been waiting for this. Sorry took so long I just haven't had the inspiration to write Maximum Ride fan-fics lately. Please R & R! Idea's for what to happen in the next chapter would be awesome especially if you want updated sooner. It's in Fang's Point of View.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Déjà Vu**

After we had been flying in total silence for a while Nudge just had to say something. For the complete silence was finally getting to her.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" Nudge whined

"'Cause" I stated, acting like my old self again as Max would probably say.

"'Cause doesn't answer the question Fang. Cause why? It's not even a whole word. I mean come one you gotta give me more than a partial word Fang..."

"Nudge, enough!" we all basically shouted at her to get her to stop rambling.

A little while later after more silence Nudge started to whine again. If you haven't figured it out yet Nudge isn't big on silence.

"I'm hungry" Nudge complained to no one in particular, but probably mostly to Max because she's the only one that would seemingly care.

"I know, Nudge, we all are. We'll stop soon I promise." Max said sympathetically. It's crazy how she can handle so much crap without going insane, she's got to be the perfect leader.

Maybe 10 minuets later I saw a ledge I looked over at Max and she nodded once. She must have saw it too. We both flew in front of the flock and led them to it.

All of us landed steadily, even Iggy. It's nuts how well that kid does at stuff, being blind and all. It was decided that me and Max would go and try to find food. The others would find wood and make a fire.

We both saw a little canyon, without exchanging a word we both flew down to it. After we landed Max seemed to be little jittery it was so unlike her.

"Max what's wrong?" I had to ask she was making me worried.

"Oh it's nothing" she replied obviously lying.

"Come on Max you can tell me" I tried being a little more persuasive.

"It's just . . . I feel like I've been here before or something it's creeping me out"

Then I started to realize it too.

Max and I had been here when we were looking for a place to stay that was safe. It felt like so long ago.

This was where I first kissed her and she flew off.


	3. His Big Chance

**Disclaimer: As always I own NOTHING but the plot everything else belongs to James Patterson**

**A/N: Sorry for such the long delay. I've had major writes block, and I got a new computer and lost my old files so I just gave up on them and just re-did this whole chapter. BUT I finally got it done sooo enjoy! Please R &R!**

**And to all of those AMAZING people out there that reviewed, alerted or favorite this story you are officially my favorite people in the world and all get virtual COOKIES! =]**

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my besties pearberry14 if it wasn't for her inspiration and whining at me this chapter wouldn't be possible and to all those that had an encouraging review thanks sooo much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- His Big Chance**

**Fang's POV**

I wondered if maybe this was my chance. Maybe I could tell her how I really feel about her, right now. I think I can do it. I have to do it. If I don't now I don't know if I ever could get another chance alone with her. After all this is where I first kissed her. Right here, in this very spot. What better place to tell her that I have feeling for my best friend. Hurray for sappy romance right? How hard is it to say those three little words? Try very, very hard to say them out loud indeed.

**Max's POV**

"Uh… Fang are you ok?"

No response

Why isn't he talking to me? Not like he talks much to anyone anyway. Maybe he's mad at me for what I said earlier. I don't know what got into me, maybe just PMS? I just don't know anymore. Maybe I should just tell him how I really feel about him.

Ugh why does this have to be so complicated? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me and I tell him how I feel about him. That would completely ruin our entire friendship. It would make everything wicked awkward.

I have no idea what to do…

My life right now seems to be just one stupid soap opera or something. What's gotten into me, I just seem to be letting my emotions rule me. Damn you female teenage hormones!

**Fang's POV**

"What? Oh yea I'm fine Max."

Yeah just FINE. Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Just fine.

That's it I can't take it anymore I have to tell her. I don't think I have any other options. Nor will have any other opportunities.

"Umm… Max…"

"Yeah Fang … What is it?"

"Uh… there's something I need to tell you…"

Come on Fang hold yourself together. You just got to tell her. This is your big moment.

"Ok…go for it"

She sounds suspicious I wonder what she's thinking right now. It would fantastic to able to read her mind like Angel just this once.

"Ok…well…um…the thing is…is that I-"

"HEY! Guys over here I found 'em!" Gazzy interrupted at the top of his lungs.

NOOO! Why Gazzy why!

I was so close. Why did Gazzy have to barge in on my big moment then he had to yell to the rest of the flock to get them all over here. Just peachy.

I officially hate you Gazzy you better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Better yet DON"T SLEEP AT ALL!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Watch out Angry Fang. I Hope you enjoyed sorry about the cliff hanger. I promise I will update sooner than I did before.**

**All That review gets a virtual cake! So press that review button like your life depended on it.**


	4. Thanks Gazzy

**A/N: Wooh! Chapter 3! See I told you it wouldn't take as long. For everyone that reviewed, alerted or favorite have a virtual cake! Sorry for the shortness again that just happens. In this chapter the plot starts to show a bit more so if you can guess what's going to happen you are officially in my book of AMAZING people!=]**

**Well ENJOY! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Thanks Gazzy **

**Max POV**

"No one said we were playing hide and seek Gazzy"

Why Gazzy, Fang was just about to tell me something important. Now he'll probably never tell me. He might have been just about to tell me he has more than just brother-sister feelings for me, but now I'll never know. Wow am I being stupid or what, I have absolutely zero proof of that, my stupid emotions are just getting the best of me again.

"Oh sorry Max, we "found" firewood and food, so we came to tell you that you didn't need to look for food anymore and you should come back to the cave we were at before, or since we are all already here we could just stay here instead. What do you think about that Max, since you are the leader it is up to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, catch your breath Gazzy. I think you've been spending way too much time with Nudge."

"Well, I think we should just stay here, it'll save our energy, so we can fly longer tomorrow and make it to Arizona quicker."

"Hmm… that's probably a good idea Iggy. Well what does everyone else think?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Angel and Nudge shouted at the exact same time.

"Not a bad idea, I think I need a nap about now anyway." Total said jumping down from Iggy's arms.

"Ok well Fang what do you think?"

He had probably just been sulking in the corner of the cave acting emo this whole time so now of course he was invisible. Or so I thought…

"Uh… Fang? Max asked you a question" Angel said a little nervously "Where did he go?"

I got to pull myself together I can't sound worried.

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He probably just doesn't want to say anything to make us worried. Just in case maybe we should all just look for him. He couldn't have gone too far right?"

"Yeah, we probably should split up so we can find him easier." Iggy always being helpful

"Ok… How about Nudge and Gazzy, Angel and I, and maybe Iggy and Total stay here in case Fang comes back. Ok?"

"Ok." Everyone said back simultaneously. And off we were.


	5. Who is She?

**Disclaimer: usual don't own **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Who is She**

**Fang's POV**

I had to get out of here. If I just stay still then I'll disappear, that could work. No that won't work, that won't get me out it'll get me stuck in here.

UGH! What the hell am I supposed to do?

I guess I'll just have to sneak by them when they aren't looking.

I walked slowly and quietly around the cave without anyone noticing and then dropped out the entrance while everyone else was still talking. Right after I was completely out of sight I flung my wings out, flying hard into the distance. There had to be somewhere I could go to think. I had to get my head clear before I did anything stupid.

It felt so good to feel the wind on my face while flying away from the claustrophobic little cave.

I wonder if the flock realized I wasn't there yet.

There was a little cave up ahead that I probably could take shelter in until I calmed down a bit.

That way I wouldn't go back and murder Gazzy, which sure wouldn't be the best idea.

-  
The cave I found was extremely claustrophobic, but I suppose it'd have to do for now.

At this point I was wicked tired and decided to sleep a bit until the flock found me at least, and it would calm me down some.

. . .

That's when I heard it

The flap of wings. The flock must be looking for me already.

It seemed like it hadn't even been 5 minutes since I went to sleep, but when I looked outside the sun was setting.

I had been asleep for hours.

When I looked outside the cave at first I didn't see anything, and not to boast but I have pretty good eyesight even in the dark.

Then I heard the flap of what sounded like a giant wing, in the somewhat distance.

The flock had to be out there.

Who else could it be? Erasers? Fly-boys maybe?

But then again I only heard what sounded like one set of giant wings. So it couldn't be Eraser's or Fly-boys could it? They wouldn't have just sent one.

The flock wouldn't have split up that much would they? They would at least stay in pairs, and it didn't even sound like two pairs of flying wings. It could only be one pair, but the true question was who or what was out there? Whoever it was was a quiet flyer for the flapping of their wings was ever so subtle.

Then I saw a huge black wing, but I couldn't see the rest of them because they were in the shadows.

Could there be more of kids like us out there? Well what else could it be besides an avian-hybrid.

"Who's out there?" I asked to the shadow

No response. No less than I expected, but my curiosity got the better of me. Causing me to jump off the little cave ledge after the black winged mystery.

It seemed as if it was a lost cause until I caught another glimpse of the black wing, they were flinging fast way ahead of me.

"Who are you!" I questioned them as loud as I could from the distance I still wasn't sure if they heard me. That was until I saw their reaction. They completely froze in midair, still occasionally flapping their wings to keep the altitude.

I took this opportunity to catch up to them, until I was right behind them.

I saw that they had long-ish black hair that was flying around in the wind. I also noticed their wings were about the same length as mine from tip to tip. I couldn't tell how tall "she" was, I was guessing it was a she based on the hair length, because we were in mid-air.

"What do you want?" she asked with an edge to her words. Ooh not very friendly, but honestly who could blame her I suppose.

"I…uh…" I was at a loss for words, not expecting her question. I really had no business with her other than pure curiosity.

She finally turned around to face me with a scowl. When she saw who was talking to her, her expression went blank.

"Who sent you here?" she asked with another stern look

"Excuse me?" I asked simply

"Was it the Institution?"

"No one sent me."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was in a cave and caught a glimpse of your wing."

"I don't believe you." Well at least I knew she was smart enough not to trust someone flying behind her. Even if it was incredibly aggravating.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?" I stated.

"So. It. Seems." She stated each word as its own.

"Got a name?" I was still uncontrollably curious about this girl in the sky. Where on Earth did she come from?

"Shadow." The one word confused me, was that actually her name? But suppose my name's not anymore normal. I suppose I was mainly surprised that she actually gave it to me.

"What about yourself?" Shadow asked.

I realized that Shadow must be her name then so I simply stated "It's Fang"

"Uh-huh. Interesting"

"And you should talk?" responding to her thought

"I suppose you do have point."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please**


	6. Search

**A/N: What's this an UPDATE you say? Well look at that it is. Sorry for the serious delay a lot has been on my plate one of those things being laziness, but hey it's finally here, and it isn't totally shrimpy like previous chapter but it still is short. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: yea same as usual I don't own blah blah blah James Patterson doe****s**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Search**

**Fang's POV**

"If I may ask, where exactly did you come from anyway?" The curiosity was driving me mad I needed some answers from this chick, for all I knew she could be a spy for those stupid scientists back at the school. We were in a way heading into their neck of the woods.

"How do I know I can trust you, and you're not just going to bring me back?"

"Well I do suppose you don't have a reason to trust me, other than the fact they would probably take me prisoner as well. Not exactly in my best interests"

"If you say so, there's a cave over there we can go there and discuss this if you so wish to."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Max's POV**

He has to be around here somewhere. I don't understand why he would just fly off like that. Was what Fang was going to tell me that private?

"Knowing Fang, probably."

"Angel! What have I told you about mind peeking?"

"Sorry, just giving my two sense is all."

"Well if you're going to mind peek, can you here Fang's mind nearby?" Well that sounded awfully weird to say, but if Angel could might as well ask right?

"Almost, I think, it's fuzzy, it probably means he's close just not close enough to read."

"So in other words we're on the right track?"

"Yes you could say that, or we're heading in the completely wrong direction there's no way to tell for sure."

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"It's getting late, maybe we should go look for them."

"Max said to stay here, Ig. Best not get her mad at you as well guessing that she is furious with Fang right now for ditching."

"But what if they got lost and can't find their way back?" I asked in almost a panic stricken voice.

What if Max never came back? What if she was in love with Fang and the decided to run off together? What the hell was I thinking Max would never just leave the Flock even for Fang, right?

"When did you become such the worrier?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I guess it's just because I'm never separated from all of them like this. It's weird."

"Well Iggy, tell you this if you are so worried about everyone else go look for them. I'm sure they can't be far. I'll just stay here in case anyone comes back and tell them where you went."

Well what do we have here was Total actually being caring or was he just being lazy as usual? Call me crazy but I'm more or less counting on the second option.

So off I went into the night, trying to find everyone else, while flying solo and blind, not the easiest thing.

Till you here "IGGY!" shouted at the top of Gazzy's lungs makes things a bit easier.

"Dude what are you doing out here? Didn't Max tell you to stay in the cave, like a good little boy?" Gazzy said I'm guessing he couldn't even keep a straight face while saying it because he was laughing his ass off by the end of it, as was Nudge.

"Yea well Gazzy when was the last time I acted like a 'good little boy'" I asked with a smirk

"Very good point my friend"

"We should find Max and Angel, it's getting late we can find Fang tomorrow. He's probably still in the area." Nudge piped up.

"Yea let's go they can't be too far." I said being all leader-like. "I think I hear them over there." Pointing to where I thought them to be, and we were off.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Is that Gazzy, Nudge, and… oh you've got to be kidding me Iggy."

"Yup Max it is them, I can hear their thoughts crystal clear." Angel said with a bright smile on her face "You know what Iggy's thinking?" She added with a small giggle.

"What?" I asked ever so curious

"'Max is soooo gonna kill me for this', so Max I think that permission to at least rough him up a bit." She answered with a laugh.

When I knew they were in ear shot, I yelled at Iggy for what an idiot he was being.

"Iggy what the HELL do you think you're doing?-"

"I uhh…"

" -Flying ALONE to find us what a BRILLIANT plan you've got there! Now explain!"

"It was getting late and I was getting worried about everyone, in case you guys forgot it's harder for me to be separated from everyone when I don't know my surroundings."

Oh so he's just going to smooth talk his way out of this, stupid sexist pig. Too bad it actually worked. My dignity has faltered.

"I uh- Sorry Ig, I didn't realize…"

"It's ok Max, you thought the best plan to find Fang as quick as possible was to make sure I couldn't get myself lost, but it's weird without you guys around. It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to explain Ig, tell you this since it is getting late why don't Gazzy, Nudge and Angel head back to the cave. Then Iggy and I will look for Fang for maybe another hour or so depending how fast it gets really dark and then we'll go back to the cave whether we have found Fang or not. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good" Everyone except Angel agreed.

"Something wrong Angel?" She was oddly staring at Iggy in what looked to be deep concentration.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Putting on what was obviously a fake smile, something was up that she wasn't going to tell me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed now please review! I hope to get the next chapter up soon-ish now that its summer and I'm actually in the mood to write **


	7. Angel's Plan

**A/N: What's this chapter 6 not six months after chapter 5? *GASP* Yes this chapter actually made decent time. :) This chapter is where things get intense and well you'll see. Hope you enjoy I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: The usual I don't own the characters but Shadow and my mere plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Angel's Plan**

**Iggy's POV**

"It's ok Max, you thought the best plan to find Fang as quick as possible was to make sure I couldn't get myself lost, but it's weird without you guys around. It's hard to explain."

As I was saying this I received a thought from Angel. Weird yeah but it happens, usually when she wants something and doesn't want everyone to know, for example now.

"I know what you're planning, and I thought you should know what Fang was going to tell Max, before you do anything stupid."

Angel? What are you talking about? What was he going to tell her? What does that have to do with what I want to do anyway? I answered the thought back with my own, without saying a word out loud.

"Simple I can answer your questions with one answer Fang loves Max"

Greeaaat, just what I want to hear Angel, if you didn't catch that Angel that's sarcasm, because your information is zero helpful.

"Oh is it now? It can work to your advantage."

How?

"Tell Max."

Tell Max Fang loves her, how is that an advantage?

"No you idiot! Tell Max how YOU feel!"

Ok Angel if I do, do that how does that tie in with Fang at all?

"Here's what you're going to do…I'll sneak behind you to be your eyes to tell you when. Got it?"

Crystal clear Angel.

I wasn't going to lose the battle for Max's heart at least not without a fight.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Alright we may not be able to trust each other, but we may be able to help each other." I stated once we got a bit settled in the cave. It was a bit too cozy with two people inside, we were almost right on top of each other which made it kind awkward, but we didn't have any other option's besides talk while flying which in case you haven't tried isn't easy.

"And how's that?" This attitude of hers reminded me awfully like Max's, maybe that's just because Max is on my brain all the time anyway. I hope she doesn't hate me now for leaving and all.

"Uh hello, HELLO! Hello" When Shadow said the last hello she gave me a nice whack on the side of the head. She added a simple "Oh-no" when I shot her dagger eyes. Shadow was, you could say, quite aggravated that I was off in my own little world. It happens ok.

"Ouch! Sorry zoned out, well for starters we can tell each other what we know."

"Such as…?"

"Where we came from, how we got out, who's after us, stuff like that, this isn't rocket science you know. It's not like I'm asking for your life story." I said rolling my eyes at the girl.

We talked about our pasts in confinement, how we were freed, and what we've done since we've been free; it seemed as if she hadn't been out all that long unlike us who have been out for years now. It was really weird to hear someone else's story that wasn't almost the same as my own, like the flock for instance. Unlike the flock and I, Shadow had done everything on her own, never relying on someone else to watch her back. It wasn't almost inspiring and sad at the same time if you know what I mean. I suppose we did kind of tell each other our life stories.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Max and I flew on trying to find at least a sign of Fang, with Angel sneaking on behind us.

Just as Max started to say "It's getting pretty late maybe we should turn back." Angel sent a thought to me saying:

"Don't turn back just yet I think you've almost caught up to him, you'll probably be able to hear him any second, and I think he may be with someone which may help your cause Ig." I could even hear a smirk in the thought.

"Max I think we should go a bit longer I think I may hear him." I told her even though I couldn't quite hear Fang yet I knew we had to be close if Angel said so, because it would help her plot if she lied now.

"If you say so Iggy I'll give it another 10 minutes, ok? Then we'll turn back if we haven't found him."

That's when I distinctly heard Fang's voice; we were close just not close enough yet to be seen.

Then Angel's voice came once more into my head "Ready Iggy in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

Right on Angel's cue I grabbed Max's arm turned her around and kissed her right then.

"Iggy what the…?"

"Max I really like you."

"Well done Iggy, plan brilliantly in action." Angel said in my head.

"Iggy I really don't know what to say, I'm in shock to be honest."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Hello Fang" Angel's voice came into my head incredibly unexpected. Causing me to look outside the cave and then I saw it all in slow motion. Iggy grabbed Max swung her around and kissed her and just in ear shot I heard the words come from Iggy's mouth "Max I really like you."

All I could think at that moment was no this can't be happening, it can't. I didn't know what to do I was in complete shock, then I heard Angel's voice again "Why don't you come outside of that dank cave Fang and say hello to the new happy couple?" Her voice came inside my head with obvious amusement.

Angel you did this didn't you! I screamed my head back at her.

"Oh no Fang I just… you could say gave Iggy a bit of a confidence boost is all." She answered fanning innocents.

Fine I'll greet the "happy" couple…with my fist.

"Hey Fang what's going on, all of sudden you look really pissed off." Shadow spoke, completely ignorant to what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it Shadow." I said pretending to be calm, which I was far from being.

I slowly emerged from the cave so they see could me, and the damage they've done.

Iggy was going down.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it please REVIEW now! Oh and kudos if you get the small Mulan reference in there.**


End file.
